The Perfect Boy
by oh.kd
Summary: Chad looked at the list. 1. Treat her like she's all that matters to you 2.When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go 3. Let her wear your clothes. And the list seemed to go on forever...
1. one

**Katie here -**

_So here is a brand spankin' new story, and its going to be SO cute and SO fluffy._

_ I know its crazy, i already have 2 other stories going, but i couldn't get this idea out of my head,  
So if i do not get alot of reviews for this story, i will.... DELETE IT. :O -gasp-___

So read and review k guys? You're awesome. :)

-

**THEPERFECTBOY.**

-

On an average day Chad Dylan Cooper receives approximately 10,384 fan letters.

And over 600 emails,

Which usually started off with '_Chad I'm your number one fan!'_, '_Chad will you marry me?', 'OMG. YOU'RE CHAD DYLAN COOPER.'_

Just like any celebrity, he enjoyed getting it, he liked when he read over how he made random peoples day between the hours of 4 and 5 on Wednesday afternoons.

Unlike most celebrities, he didn't respond to them.

He didn't have time to write out anything longer then a 100 word letter or email saying 'Thank you'. He was Chad Dylan Cooper for god sakes.

For the first time in a few days Chad walked into his dressing room and found the time to open his laptop and look at all the mail.

**INBOX (2,384)**

Of course, he sighed. He click on it, and only scrolled through the messages until he came upon something that was very unfamiliar to him.

His eyebrows knitted together as he read the subject "The Perfect Boy"

This wasn't like any other email that the fan girls usually sent, so the curious superstar clicked on it,

When the email opened there were numerous other email addresses, and he realized it was a thread.

There was a small message at the top. "Hey man, I know it's junk mail but Vanessa sent it to me and told me to send it to 15 other guys, Now I'm the perfect guy ;) "

It was from Zac Efron himself.

Chad realized then that the message was probably to one of the other people who were copied in on this thread, and that he probably just was randomly copied into it.

_Stupid Zac Efron,_ Chad thought, _He doesn't even have great hair anymore._

Chad rolled his eyes and scrolled down to read this so called 'Junk Mail'

-

I Don't care if you have a boyfriend or girlfriend right now.

I don't care if you are a guy or a woman

Just read this, it will make a difference.

If only everyone could see this and understand it.

When she pushes you or hits you because she thinks she's  
stronger than you  
Grab her and don't let go

When she's quiet  
Ask her what's wrong

When she ignores you  
Give her your attention

When she pulls away  
Pull her back

When you see her at her worst  
Tell her she's beautiful

When you see her start crying  
Just hold her and don't say a word

When she's scared  
Protect her

When she steals your favorite hoodie  
Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night

When she teases you  
Tease her back and make her laugh

When she looks at you with doubt  
Back yourself up

When she grabs at your hands  
Hold her's and play with her fingers

When she bumps into you;  
bump into her back and make her laugh

When she tells you a secret  
keep it safe and untold

When she looks at you in your eyes  
dont look away until she does

When she says it's over  
she still wants you to be hers

- When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go

-Treat her like she's all that matters to you

-When she's bored and sad, hang out with her

- Stay up all night with her when she's sick

- Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid

- Give her the world.

- Let her wear your clothes

-When she's bored and sad, hang out with her

- Kiss her in the pouring rain

- When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is:  
"Whose ass am i kicking baby?"

When she stares at your mouth  
Kiss her

When she says that she loves you  
she really does more than you can understand

Post this as 'The Perfect Boy'

-

Stupid Zac Efron, the title of this thing described Chad Dylan Cooper in every way possible.

He _was _the perfect boy,

Except looking over the list he wondered if Zac EFron had done all these things...Could it be that – gasp- Zac Efron was a smidge more perfect then Chad Dylan Cooper?

Chad didn't realize what he was doing until the list was being printed and folded up into small sections and placed in his pocket, to use as a check list.

Zac Efron would not beat Chad at 'perfect-ness'.

So he would do all the things the list told him to do, but on who?

And right at that moment he thought of the pretty brunette with the funny laugh.

He smiled to himself before he stood up and left the dressing room,

Sonny Munroe meet the Perfect Boy.

-

_y'a like? please review !  
_


	2. two

**OH,  
MY.  
CHAD.**

_seriously you guys? 1 chapter, and over 30 reviews? do you guys have to make me cry? lol, thats amazing! you guys are sooo awesome. so here's the next chapter!_

this one is kind of uneventful, but it's just working its way up to the major channy fluff thats coming in the future ! i'm giddy just thinking about it, lol.

so please guys,! please keep reviewing, you all just give me that boost of brain power and determination i need to write a next chapter, ahahha.

- katie :) 

-

Chad walked into the Comissary with his hands in his pockets, the moment he walked through the doors Portlyn was waving at him from the Mackenzie Falls table.

He gave her that award winning Chad-smile and walked towards the food line, his stomach was grumbling and dying for a nice tender steak.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not nice to but?"

He recongnized that voice anywhere, and took a deep breathe before turning around to face the girl he was going to be thinking about a lot more for the next couple of weeks.

"Good afternoon Sonny," He gave her a genuine smile, but she only smirked in return.

"Chad," She nodded before stepping around the blonde to stand in her rightful place in line.

"So what's up Munroe?" He asked trying to keep conversation with the girl, she didn't turn all the way around while talking to him.

He was trying to think about how he was going to do this, He guessed that whenever he got an opertuinty to achieve something on the list, he would check it off. Even if it wasn't in exact order.

"Nothing, our rehearsal is cancelled this afternoon because Tawni got the stomach flu," She scrunched her nose up in that adorable way she always did.

"So i guess I'm stuck here the whole day with nothing to do," She sighed.

"Why don't you just go home?" Chad asked, he was getting much better at the 'Have a conversation like a normal person, forget that you are in fact- Chad Dylan Cooper.' kind of moments.

"My mom's out of town, and Tawni was supposed to give me a ride home..."

"Why don't you take the bus?"

He watched her as her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. "Um..." She stalled. "I'm kind of afraid of city buses."

Chad couldn't help but laugh and she stared at him with angry yet embarssed eyes.

"I'm sorry," He said, stopping. He _would_ offer her a ride home, but he was rehearsing in half an hour, and he thought that this was the perfect oppertunity to check off a few things on the list. "We should hang out Munroe," He said smiling at her as Brenda slopped a big spoonfull of green mush onto her plate.

"You could come over to the Falls- watch me rehearse, and then we can just hang out for the day."

She looked up from her plate of disgusting food and gave him an uncertain smile, "O.k Chad, spill. What's up with you? Am I on camera right now?" She asked looking around like a fool. "Is this another prank? Or some kind of unfunny joke?"

Chad laughed, "Munroe you are such a spazz. No this isn't a joke. Can't I just offer some time to hang with my friend?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow as Brenda handed Chad his steak. "So, we're friends now?"

"Since when haven't we been?"

"Well Cooper, i just always thought you hated me."

They left the food line and stopped to finish their converversation by the pillar before they both joined their seperate tables.

"I don't hate you," He smiled. "Just because we argue all the time, doesn't mean I hate you. I'm actually quite fond of you Sonny."

He watched as the blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked down at her shoes,

Chad Dylan Cooper, Making Girls Blush Since 1992

"Ok, well I guess we can hang out since I have nothing else to do today, and I'd be doing nothing anyways..." She paused and looked up at him with a smile creeping across her face.

"I'll meet you at the Falls after lunch, o.k Cooper?"

He smiled back at the brunette and silently congratulated himself for checking off his first accomplishment on the list. "I'll be waiting, Munroe."

And she watched as she walked back to the Chuckle City table, with a big grin plastered on her cute little face.

_When she's bored, hang out with her - Check._

This was going to be easier then he thought.

-

_not a long chapter, but their going to get longer! i promise :) review_


	3. three

**KDC HERE - haha i still love that.**

****

_So here's a new chapter. I'm still amazed by the reviews! You guys are tootootoo awesome, but keep em' coming k?_

__

So i just wanted to shoutout...

_TrinityFlower of Memories__ - you are so amazing, and i actually think i would love you forever if you made that icon! HAHAH, XD _

_m u f f i n s xD__ - I'm going to legit find somewhere to put that line somewhere in the story!! :):)  
_

_ChannyxDaseyxJalex__- you are so great! you're like my faithful story reviewer! im so glad you like this one too! :):):)_

_AND THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE ELSE. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME. _

_so i'll stop babbeling like an idiot, and making this dumb speech like i have just won an oscar or something, _

_so here's the next chapter ( this one has a little bit more events in it,) but the next chapter will be awesome i swear!_

**- katie :) **

-

'_We talked to Vanessa Hudgens last night at the premiere of her latest movie, she gave us a few facts about her heartthrob boyfriend...' _

The screen cut to Vanessa Hudgens and Santiago Haroldo. '_He's so sweet and supportive and loving, and he's just...' _

No don't say it.

_'....he's just,'_

she stumbled for the word,

_' he's so...' _

here it comes..

**' **_**Perfect."**_

Chad Dylan Cooper balled up his fists as he stared in horror at the television.

'Zac Efron is the perfect teen heart throb in Hollywood these days...' Santiago was saying, at that moment his smile dropped as a familiar face apeared in a square bubble at the top left corner of the screen.

It was a horrible picture of him.

Santiago's voice was monotone as he stared at the camera. 'Chad Dylan Cooper, is second.'

Chad gaped at the t.v for a few minutes before pressing the 'off' button.

Stupid Zac Efron and stupid Santiago. What did he have against Chad Dylan Cooper? Ever since that dumb puppy shove....

At that moment Chad heard a sharp knock on his dressing room door.

_Ah perfect timing_ he thought, as he gingerly said before getting up from his place on the couch 'Who is it?'

He could almost hear her eye roll through the wooden door. 'Its Sonny you idiot, who else would it be?"

He walked over to the door fixing his tie and jacket, double checking his hair and putting on a warm smile as he opened the door to the arm crossed brunette.

"Well isn't this a surprise" He smirked, he knew it would annoy her further.

"Once again, why would this be a surprise, you told me to come over." She walked into the dressing room and he watched her as she made her way to his couch, and for the first time he realized what she was wearing.

A white tank top and a skirt. No vests, or old-lady sweaters like she usually wore. No tights or stockings or whatever you call them, that covered her legs, and the skirt didn't belong to a Nun either.

And she had her hair straight. He had never seen her with her hair completely straight before, it was a good look.

...Not that he'd ever tell her that.

He finished admiring her outfit and looked back at her face, her mouth was now settled into a humorous smirk. "Chad Dylan Cooper did you just check me out?"

Chad hadn't realized she had notice and he could almost feel his face turn beet red. _No, whats the deal? CDC doesn't blush?!_

"Uh..." He stuttered, "...What if i _did_?"

_Good one_, he mentally kicked himself, luckily she just giggled and looked around the dressing room.

"So what do you want to do now that I'm done rehearsal?" He asked,

"I don't care, it's up to you."

He thought for a moment until he asked, "How about we go for a drive? I'm sick of this studio and it's _perfect _outside."

He gave her a charming smile as she looked up at him, "Sure"

-

They were driving down the main highway with the top down on his convertible.

Sonny had her hands up the whole ride, Chad would have normally been embarssed by it but he didnt say anything.

All of a sudden a moan escaped Sonny lips and Chad looked over at the girl who had her hands up and head back, basking in the sun.

She was obviously enjoying herself, she moaned once more and Chad couldn't help but bite his lip and kick himself mentally for thinking such vile things. Hey he was a guy.

It was then that he realized it.

He was thinking vile things about _Sonny Monroe,_

He was almost sick.

It must be the heat getting to his head he thought, and then he tried to keep his mind off things by thinking about the list that was safely tucked away in his jean pockets.

What was next? Hm...

"Hey do you want to go back to my house and hang out there?" He asked her,

She smiled at him. "Oh what an honor, I have the privilege to walk within the Cooper Manor?"

"As long as you don't touch anything." He smirked and he changed lanes and got off the highway.

-

3 Floors full of marble floors, 100 000$ peices of artwork, 10 bathrooms and 6 bedrooms and a kitchen that had a fridge bigger then Sonny Monroe's apartment.

"Oh My God," Sonny breathed as they walked through the front door, she loved the house but it had that cold museum kind of feeling.

Chad put his keys down on the closest table as he watched the brunette look around the house.

"You're ceiling's so high!" She gushed, "You're floors are so shiny!", "I like this carpet!", "How much was this?", "Are you even allowed to sit on these couches?", "Do you have a cat?"

God, she wouldn't shut up.

Chad just ignored the questions as he walked to his fridge and grabbed a bottled water, "Do you want one?" He said, turning to her.

Her eyes were bright and excited, and he almost laughed at her. She looked kind of cute. "Is it a fancy kind of water? Like the kind that you can't by in a package? Do you _order_ it?" She gasped.

He rolled his eyes and threw her a bottle which she thankfully caught. "Nope, just natural spring water that you can purchase in a package of 24 at any local Target or Walgreens"

Her cheeks turned crimson as she looked down at the bottle and unscrewed the lid. "So what do you want to do?" She asked, before taking a sip.

"I was thinking..." Oh the sacrifices I make for wanting to be the Perfect Boy. "How about we watch a movie... or some TV."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well I know So Random is on in 10 minutes...."

Chad sighed, At least the plan worked out.

He just kept repeating over and over again in his head,

Perfect Boy Perfect Boy Perfect Boy.

_ Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid -_

_This was going to be a long couple of weeks._

_-_

_**there you have it, once again i swear the next chapter will be more eventful and fun and fluffy. oh and follow me on twitter guys! ( im obsessed lol ) the name's katiecuss review!**_


	4. four

**why hello fanfiction, thank you for working today :)**

sorry for the ubber long non- update. i'm a horrible person, and you guys are so _ever_ so great. the reviews are amazing and **pleasepleaseplease** keep them coming! it makes me update faster ;)  
anyways _enjoy _:)

-

They were sitting on the leather couch in front of the television, Chad could almost feel drool drip down his chin. They were watching a re-run of So Random! on the plasma.

Sonny was sitting close to him, laughing her head off and slapping her knee at times. Chad sat with his hands in his lap as he stared at the t.v in absolute bordem.

He didn't even understand it. That one Brady, Sadie, Grady? Grady that's it. He was some kind of fish, but like a_ merman_ thing.

That's what Chad guessed anyways.

Sonny broke out into a fit of giggles every few seconds and even mouthed the lines. "Who's the mammal?" She cried, and laughed again, pointing to the TV, "You are Dolphin boy! .You. are.!"

This had to be hell.

What he did for perfection, he had to get some kind of award for enduring all of this.

"Lets call out the cast of So Random!" The loud voice boomed as the cast stepped out from behind the curtain. Sonny wasn't there because she hadn't joined the show yet.

Sonny awed as they waved goodnight to everyone and the show came to an end.

Chad couldn't help himself as the few credits played_ "YES!"_ He yelled.

Sonny looked up at him, shooting daggers from her eyes.

"I mean...Oh shucks, is it over already?" He snapped. Sonny almost laughed at that.

They both walked into the kitchen and Sonny leaned on her elbows against the marble countertops and Chad walked to the cupboards to search for food.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked,

He grabbed a box of Capt'n Crunch and dug his hand inside. "Umm..." He thought until he pulled out a hand full of cereal and stuck it in his mouth. Sonny stared in disgust.

"Ew Chad thats gross." She laughed as the boy looked at her with his mouth full and mummbled "Its goooooooood."

They laughed it off and it was silent for a moment until said thought of something.

"Did you realize that we havent argued in almost 3 hours?" She smiled, Chad put down the cereal and looked at her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She answered,

He was quiet for a moment, he just had to. "...Yeah?"

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes humorously "Yeah."

"Yeah."

She laughed it off, "Do you have to make everything a competition Chad?"

And suddenly he felt really guilty, and the jean pocket that held the folded up check list felt heavy all of a sudden. He paused for a moment before answering.

"I can be a good guy sometimes, Sonny."

He watched as blush rose to her cheeks and the atmosphere had completely changed now. "I know you can be."

"Do you Sonny? Do you really?" He smiled at her, a genuine smile at most, and he walked closer to her.

She looked at him for a few minutes before answering, "You've changed somehow Chad, I hate to say it..." She paused and her cheeks reddened by the second. "But you're one of my really good friends."

"Ditto."

They both laughed and smiled at each other before continuing on with thinking of ideas.

-

"So are you going to show me around your freakishly large house?" She smiled at him, and he walked around the counter.

"Sure," He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the hallway.

She had already seen most of the downstairs; the living room was nearly the size of her apartment. The 50 inch television sitting in the corner and white leather couches made up only half of the room.

They walked up the stairs, and Chad turned around to look at the brunette who was muttering under her breath and looking at her feet. "What are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow,

She look up startled and he saw the blush rise to her cheeks. "Nothing"

He shrugged his shoulders and continued up the stairs and she continued muttering, He listened really closely and he caught the words '35,36.'

"What the-" He spun around but just then he got it as she looked up from her feet again.

She was counting the steps.

He chuckled, "Munroe you are one strange girl."

And for a second he watched as some kind of hurt flashed through her eyes but he could have been wrong. "Yeah I know, I'm really weird aren't I?" She tried to smile but the hurt still didn't leave her eyes and something fluttered in Chad's chest.

He almost outwardly gasped, could it be his heart?

He thought he had destroyed that years ago, man did this silly brunette do strange things to him.

"No," He paused trying to think. "You're-Well you are an adorable kind of weird." He stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked up at her, she had somehow gotten a few steps higher then him and she was looking down at him smiling now.

"You think I'm adorable?" She giggled rocking back and forth on her heels,

He cocked his head and laughed. "I also said you were strange."

She smiled but hit him playfully in the shoulder. He flinched away with a fake hurt on his face.

"Ouch Sonny Bunny,"

Now she burst out laughing, "Oh my goodness Cooper, I swear to God you should have been born a girl."

"That's true." He shrugged jokingly. "People wouldn't look at me as weird when I walk around the studio in my new Jimmy Choo's and my cute little purple and pink sundress."

She laughed even harder and he followed her as they kept walking up the stairs.

He showed her around the rooms, his parents room, his sisters room.

"I never knew you had a sister." Sonny said as they peeked into the pink walled bedroom. Pictures of fairies covered the walls along with Disney Princess posters.

Chad loved his sister more then anyone, he had that special soft spot for her bright blue eyes and her white-blonde hair. "Yeah," He said, as he closed the door behind them. "Her name's Nikki,"

"Really?" Sonny asked, they walked down the hall towards the last room. "How old is she?"

"Twelve. You'll meet her soon, she should be coming home from school at any time now."

Chad opened the door to the bedroom at the end of the hallway. The last stop to their tour and of course it was his room. He shifted his weight awkwardly as she walked inside. What was wrong with him? Was he nervous? Nervous because Sonny Munroe was in his bedroom.

Of course she wasn't the first girl in this room, oh no no _no_, this room was legendary for those weekends where his parents enjoyed a small vacation at their one of three summer homes. Well, he _is_ Chad Dylan Cooper.

"So this is you're room?" She asked walking inside. It was pretty tidy, everyone had always been surprised when they had first seen his room. The walls were a navy blue and the carpet was white, he had a gigantic bed and a walk out balcony. "Holy Cow." She muttered.

He watched her closely as she walked around looking at his stuff, he was surprised when the brunette jumped onto his bed. "Aren't you going to come inside Cooper?" She laughed referring to him standing at the door. He gingerly walked towards her and watched as she sprawled across his large fluffy comfortable bed. His _bed._

Chad could feel the heat crawl up his neck.

"Why is your bed so soft?" She groaned, closing her eyes and rubbing her hands up and down his comforters.

_This_ had to be hell.

He gulped loudly and watched the brunette. She was sitting so that her already short skirt rode up her legs a bit, and he could catch a full glimpse of her smooth long legs.

God she looked perfect.

_perfectperfectperfect._

And then he remembered, and jumped back into reality.

He was supposed to be the _perfect_ boy, not the perverted boy.

Man, did she ever do strange things to him.

"Chad whats wrong?"

He looked at her for the first time, she was looking at his hands which he realized had been over his eyes before he removed them to look at the girl in his bed.

He chuckled embarrassedly_. Oh nothing it's not like I was thinking about how great that skirt would look on the floor beside my big. Comfortable. Bed. That you are currently positioned really inconventantly on. Do you_ try_ to drive me to insanity? _"Nothing." He finally mumbled and worked up the courage to sit beside her.

She stayed sprawled across the un-made bed. "Ouch!" She said before sitting up and grabbing something that was under her. He realized it was the remote control for his stereo.

She looked at it for a second and then turned her attention to the large stereo at the corner of the room. "Lets see what Chad Dylan Cooper listens to..." She said and she turned it on a pressed play.

He couldn't remember what he had in their last but all of a sudden a familiar beat played through the speakers and Sonny turned to smirk at him.

"I love College? Really Chad? Really?"

He rolled his eyes when she used his line, "It's the soundtrack of my life."

You knew if he were wearing his leather jacket he would have popped the collar to look all badass.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Chad you don't even go to college."

"I know," He shrugged. "I like to change around the lyrics."

Sonny watched him curiously as he started singing with the song.

He looked like a fool as he belted out 'I love - _the Falls_,'

Wow so original, Sonny thought. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Suddenly she heard someone yell from downstairs.

"Chad?"

He turned off the music and walked to the door and yelled back. "Hey Nik, I'll be down in a sec."

He turned to Sonny, "Is that you're sister?"

"Yeah, come meet her."

Chad watched her as she jumped off the bed and straightened out her skirt,

There_ had_ to be something on that damn list about introducing the girl to his family.

Normally, that was something Chad Dylan Cooper never did. _Ugh_ Perfection.

Stupid Zac Efron.

-

_review? _


	5. five

_the reviews are amazing guys. if you want to know why i havent updated since 1912 it's because i was at summer camp. yep summer camp. :) so here you go, enjoy and review ! :D_

-

The two teenagers raced down the stairs and slid across the marble floor.

"Nik?" Chad asked as they walked into the kitchen, he could tell Sonny was excited to meet his sister, and he also knew that she was expecting a beautiful super model type 12 year old. He could tell by the expression on her face as they walked into the kitchen.

Nikki was standing by the fridge grabbing herself a juice box when she turned around.

"Chad do you know where mom put the-"

Her sentenced ended when her eyes landed on Sonny. And just like Chad had guessed, she screamed.

Sonny watched the 12 year old in surprise, who was now jumping up and down looking for words.

"You're- You're...Oh Em Gee You're Sonny Monroe!" And suddenly poor Sonny was enveloped in a bear hug around the waist from the 5th grader.

Sonny smiled, "Yes, and you must be Nikki."

Nikki pulled away and tugged on her pig tails that were cascading down from the ties at the side of her head. Chad loved his sister more then anyone. She had big black rimmed glasses that sat heavily on her nose and were too big for her face, And she had the biggest ocean blue eyes behind them, that were now lit with excitement.

"Thanks for saying Hi to me Nik." Chad chuckled.

Nikki never took her eyes off of Sonny as she waved off Chad. "Not now, Sonny Monroe is in the house!"

Sonny laughed and smirked his way, he rolled his eyes playfully and sat down at the kitchen table.

Sonny walked over to join him, and Nikki plopped a seat right across from her.

"So Nikki, how was school today?" Chad asked his little sister, who turned to look at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Really Chad? Really?" She asked, Sonny couldn't control her laughter, amazed at how much the siblings were already alike. "You're going to ask me about school, while Sonny Monroe from So Random! Is in my house with my brother. I have never ever met one of your girlfriends."

Both of the teenagers at the table turned scarlet red and jumped up, yelling "She's not my girlfriend/ He's not my boyfriend!"

Nikki just raised her hands in front of her like a surrender sign and looked back at Chad. "So then dear brother, why is a girl who is not your girlfriend here? What are you up to mister?" Nikki said leaning over the table and staring at her brother with her big blue eyes.

Chad grimaced, His sister had always been the smartest kid around. He thinks it's because she watched too much CSI.

"Can't I just have a friend over Nicole?" With that Nikki smiled and sat back down properly in her chair, with a smile on her face.

"Fine." She said before turning to Sonny. "I like you better then that Portlyn girl anyways, she was mean and never talked."

"That because I never let her talk..." Chad said under his breath.

"Thanks Nikki. I'm um- I'm just Chad's friend, we work in the same studio together so... it's nothing like- that."

Nikki smiled. "Oh I know, For now..."

Chad pushed her sister back into her seat. "Yeaahh Nik, that's enough, me and Sonny are going to- play Xbox."

"We are?" Sonny asked and Chad stood up and grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the table. "Yes we are."

-

"Wow, never knew Chad Dylan Cooper was one of those boys..." Sonny smirked, as he set up her controller and handed it to her. The scary music played through the speakers as the game begun.

He looked up at her smiling. "What do you mean that kind of boy?"

"You know those kinds of boys who- well who play Halo on their 56 inch plasma TV."

Chad laughed, "I'm every kind of boy Monroe," His smile grew wider. "I'm the perfect boy."

He couldn't see what flashed across Sonny's face because she was staring at the TV. "You ready to get pwned Cooper?"

"Bring it on, Monroe."

They spent the next 2 hours screaming and arguing with the TV. Sonny jumped up and down, forcefully hitting the buttons on her control as Chad looked at the TV in anxiety. "Oh! Ohhh! Ohhhhh!"

The last few seconds of Chad's Commander Chief life was quickly coming to an end as he held his last breathe when none other then Sonny's solider took one last shot at him with her pistol. Chad's mouth hung open as he watched commander chief fall to his knees and the big letters 'GAME OVER' played across the screen.

Sonny stood up from the couch with her control in her hand and held it over her head cheering.

Chad sat there in awe. "How did you do that?"

Sonny smiled and looked at the loser. "Pure skill, Cooper!" She said acting all Macho.

Chad stood up and put his controller down.

"Aw is Chad giving up because he lost?" She pretended to mope. He rolled his eyes, just because she wins one game of Halo on easy she thinks that all of a sudden she is a legit gamer.

"No, I'm giving up because I don't want to have to let you down when I crush you." He tried to cover up but she smiled and gave him the old one two, punching him playfully in the arm.

"Nah, you just know I'm going to beat you!" She giggled and then put on a serious face, acting like she was tough.

Chad stared at the girl infront of him. She didn't realize that she was like a kitten, instead of a tiger did she? She couldn't hurt anyone.

_Except you._

Chad was stunned by this voice he heard inside his head, but he ignored it and kept smiling at the petit girl asking him to fight back.

"Chad you're such a chicken!" She said and threw another punch his way, her eyes flew open when he unexpectedly caught her fist and pulled it, bringing her close to him.

It was the closest they had ever been before and suddenly they were both hyper aware of it. He ignored it and pulled her into his chest by circling his arms around her in a protective trap.

He put his face in her hair and he could feel her breath through his shirt.

She didn't say anything, not like he had expected. He had expected her to pull away in disgust.

but she didn't and he almost felt... happy?

Maybe it was because he didn't handle rejection well anyways.

They were interrupted by a small voice coming from the doorway of the living room.

"Told y'a so." The little pink tailed munchkin said, and they both awkwardly pulled away when they broke from the daze.

Nikki pushed her black rimmed glasses further up her nose, giggled and skipped away.

The two teenagers stood there in silence for a few moments, both of their cheeks infinitely red.

And even though the moment grew even more awkward-er by the second,

Chad still smiled to himself.

_When she pushes you or hits you because she thinks she's stronger than you_

_Grab her and don't let go_


	6. six

**P L E A S E R E A D**_ !_ W A R N I N G W A R N I N G_ !_

*cringes* hey there guys, so how long has it been? 30 years? well it's great to see you all again, i'm hoping that over my long absense you haven't been sharpening your pitchforks.

I'm here to apoligize. I'm sososososo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have started another story and I've just been ever so busy,

And you're going to hate me more, because this is a short filler chapter. *ducks and hides*

I promise there will be another chapter up soon! I'm updating 'Sweet Home Beverly Hills' tonight too, (if you haven't read it, please check it out)

So yeah....

I hope everyone had a great first day of school :D ...haha fake excitement.

Oh and guys, please check out all my shinanigans i got up and running on this here thing called the 'internet'

youtube: ** /ohkdkd**

twitter: **/katiecuss  
**  
livejournal: ** /ohkd**

fictionpress (CHECK IT OUT GUYS!): ** /ohkd **

you guys are awesome, please review! : and check out those sites up there ;)

-**Katiekatiekatie_ !_**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper rubbed the back of his neck with his hand awkwardly as Sonny left.

Her cheeks were still blazing. "Uh, Thanks... Chad for hanging out with me today."

She gave him a smile and turned to go. Now he wasn't a bad guy, he had offered to give her a ride, but she declined and insisted, _insisted_ that she take the bus.

If it weren't for her flushed face he would have said no.

So he watched as she walked down the cobble stone path of his house towards the street, knowing that she had the right dose of the _Chadtser_ for the day.

One day and he already had alot to check off the list.

He closed the down and smiled to himself as he took the list out of his pocket and checked off the appropriate items.

"Ha! Take that Efron, who's the twinkle douche now?"

He was startled by the voice that came from behind him, "I know you're up to something."

He turned around to the crossed arm little sister he loved dearly. Her glasses were at the edge of her nose and they made her blue eyes huge.

"What are you talking about?" His eyebrows furrowed.

She didn't wipe the playful pout off of her face. "You're up to something mister. You never bring home girls for me to meet, 'specially someone as nice as Sonny. She's really pretty Chaddy. I hope she becomes your girlfriend."

Chad stared at the girl and barked a laugh. "Sonny- Sonny is not my girlfriend. She's not going to be my girlfriend, Nikki, I'm sorry." he said ruffling her blonde hair under his hand.

"Ha!" She cried pointing at him. "You're lying! You _do_ like her. You always talk about her, and call her and now she's coming home with you? And you're smiling to yourself when no one is around! For the _actor_ of our generation, you're not too good at_ lying_ Chad."

Chad stood there staring at the 12 year old with his mouth hanging open.

It took a minute for him to answer. "Uh... how did you know all of that?"

She giggled, and spun around on her heels.

He watched the mischievous child as she ran the other way.

"Nikki!" He yelled, but it was too late, she was gone. Gone to where ever she hid. He knew that now he was going to have to be careful of what he says. She could be watching....

Suddenly 'Good Girls Go Bad' blasted in the silent house, echoing off of the walls and marble floors.

Chad smiled to himself, a ring tone that discribed him all too well, and he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

_Sonny Monroe._

Maybe she forgot her jacket, or scarf....Or her heart.

Chad laughed out loud to himself, and answered the phone.

"The one and only CDC here, who are you?"

"Chad you really have to start answering phones like a normal person."

"I'm not a normal person, Sonny. I though we've been over this. I'm Chad remember?" He said in a baby voice, mocking her. He could hear he sigh on the other end of the phone.

"So what do you want?" He asked.

He listened as she took a deep breath, knowing she had something to tell him.

"Uhm Chad.... I actually just got a call from Marshall, and he said that Tawni is still sick..."

He knew exactly where she was going with this, and he smiled in accomplishment.

"...Which means that there's not going to be rehearsal tomorrow and I was wondering..."

"Sure Sonny, right after my shooting I'll come pick you up."

She sighed. "Really?"

"Yes."

He could almost hear her smile through the phone. "I don't know what it is with you Cooper, but you've changed."

He ran a hand through his hair, and hung up the phone, not before saying "Yeah, I guess I have."

-

_sorry again guys, please review!_


	7. seven

**wow, k guys. so i'm super sorry about not updating asap, i've been busy with homework and school and BOOOYYYYYSSSS. boys are dumb, if anyone has good boy advice or wants to listen to a mopey teenage romance, then message me k? :)**

It has been my first time logging in, in months and i want to dedicate this chapter to _**EGGplantishEVYroxURsox**_** She messaged me, and i thought it was cute, so here y'a go girl. :)**

I hope it's ok, theres probs a bunch of spelling mistakes. sorry.... 

**here,**

-

Chad Dylan Cooper rubbed the back of his neck with his hand awkwardly as Sonny left.

Her cheeks were still blazing. "Uh, Thanks... Chad for hanging out with me today." She gave him a smile and turned to go.

Now he wasn't a bad guy, he had offered to give her a ride, but she declined and insisted, insisted that she take the bus. If it weren't for her flushed face he would have said no.

So he watched as she walked down the cobble stone path of his house towards the street, knowing that she had the right dose of the Chadtser today.

One day and he already had alot to check off the list.

he closed the down and smiled to himself as he took the list out of his pocket and checked off the appropriate items.

"Ha! Take that Efron, who's the twinkle douche now?"

He was startled by the voice that came from behind him, "I know you're up to something."

He turned around to the crossed arm little sister he loved dearly. Her glasses were at the edge of her nose and they made her blue eyes huge.

"What are you talking about?" His eyebrows furrowed.

She didn't wipe the playful pout off of her face. "You're up to something mister. You never bring home girls for me to meet, 'specially someone as nice as Sonny. She's really pretty Chaddy. I hope she becomes your girlfriend."

Chad stared at the girl and barked a laugh. "Sonny- Sonny is not my girlfriend. She's not going to be my girlfriend, Nikki, I'm sorry." he said ruffling her blonde hair under his hand.

"Ha!" She cried pointing at him. "You're lying! You do like her. You always talk about her, and call her and now she's coming home with you? And you're smiling to yourself when no one is around! For the actor of our generation, you're not too good at lying Chad."

Chad stood there staring at the 12 year old with his mouth hanging open.

It took a minute for him to answer. "Uh... how did you know all of that?"

She giggled, and spun around on her heels.

He watched the mischievous child as she ran the other way.

"Nikki!" He yelled, but it was too late, she was gone. Gone to where ever she hid. He knew that now he was going to have to be careful of what he says. She could be watching....

Suddenly 'Good Girls Go Bad' blasted in the silent house, echoing off of the walls and marble floors. Chad smiled to himself, a ring tone that discribed him all to well, and he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

Sonny Monroe.

Maybe she forgot her jacket, or scarf....Or her heart.

Chad laughed out loud to himself, and answered the phone.

"The one and only CDC here, who are you?"

"Chad you really have to start answering phones like a normal person."

"I'm not a normal person, Sonny. I though we've been over this. I'm Chad remember?" He said in a baby voice, mocking her. H could hear he sigh on the other end of the phone.

"So what do you want?" He asked.

He listened as she took a deep breath, knowing she had something to tell him.

"Uhm Chad.... I actually just got a call from Marshall, and he said that Tawni is still sick..."

He knew exactly where she was going with this, and he smiled in accomplishment.

"...Which means that there's not going to be rehearsal tomorrow and I was wondering..."

"Sure Sonny, right after my shooting i'll come pick you up."

She sighed. "Really?"

"Yes."

He could almost hear her smile through the phone. "I don't know what it is with you Cooper, but you've changed."

He ran a hand through his hair, and hung up the phone, not before saying "Yeah, I guess I have."

-

Sonny Monroe stood under the Exit sign of the Mackenzie Falls set. People were rushing back and forth, getting ready for the shoot nobody noticed her. She could see him, he was standing on set, in front of the camera, his hair was perfect he was wearing a familiar button down long sleeve and blazer, and he hadn't noticed her yet. She didn't want to disturb him.

She watched him with a smile on her face, the director called action and he dove into caracter, making his eyes glossy and his emotions were worn on his sleeve.

It was weird, Sonny had knew Chad for a long time, but never would she have though that she'd been standing waiting for him so they could go and hangout. He was Chad Dylan Cooper, who had things to do and people to please, but suddenly he took the time out of his day to spend with her. To hangout.

And she enjoyed it.

She continued watching him as he sulked on camera about the dissipearance of Portlyn and how Spencer stole his best friend, when all of a sudden a voice came from beside her.

"Aren't you Sonny Monroe?" She turned startled to find a boy her age looking at her with curious eyes. He was shorter then her by a little bit, maybe it was her heels and he had a thick british accent. He wore the significant Falls blazer and had his short blonde hair gelled back. His wide brown eyes stared up at her.

"Uhm...Yeah. Who are you?"

He stood up tall and lifted his chin. "I am Jonathon Meerlies, pleasure."

Sonny nodded and smiled. "So are you on Mackenzie Falls this week?"

"Yes I am, I wish I was guest starring on So Random though with all the beautiful ladies like yourself."

Sonny couldn't help but blush.

-

"And that's a wrap!" The director called, Chad sighed and loosened the tie around his neck, he walked off of the set and started towards his dressing room when he heard a familiar voice.

"Chad!"

He spun around to find none other then Ms. Sonny Monroe waving at him as she tried to push past the cast and crew.

He stopped walking and gave her a smile as she mummbled 'Sorry''s to everyone she bumped.

"Hey" She sighed when she reached him. He couldn't help but smile, she was so cute.

"Hey, come with me to my dressing room. I have to get dressed and grab my keys and then we can jet."

She followed him down the halls of the studio until they reached the door that read 'CHAD DYLAN COOPER'

"I've never seen the inside of your dressing room." She said thoughtfully as they entered, Chad threw the tie on the nearest white leather couch.

"Nice huh?" He smiled, watching her as she looked around. Her eyebrows reached her hairline.

"Well I can tell you that we Random's must have gotten the shorter end of the stick."

Chad smiled at her as he un buttoned his shirt. Sonny couldn't help her eyes,

She stared at him as he pulled the shirt over his head, revealing his perfectly sculped abs.

His jeans hung low, his hipbones prominant.

Sonny sucked in a breath and just as he pulled the shirt over his head, gently ruffling his hair.

He gave her a smirk, because he knew what she was thinking.

"You like?"

He watched as her cheeks flushed red, feeling some kind of accomplishment. he grabbed a light blue long sleeved shirt that was folded on the couch.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said, as strongly as she could, he pulled the clean shirt over his head. It smelt like daisies.

"Well, if you stick around you can see more where that came from."

It was meant to be charming, but a scowl turned up on her face and Chad stared at her.

"Once again, Don't flatter yourself. I can't stay long tonight." She said, looking away from his as he grabbed his keys and put on his leather jacket.

His eyebrows crunched together. "Why?"

"Because I have a date."

And even though it was a surprise to him, and not too big of a deal,

Chad still wondered why his stomach dropped the way that it did.

-


End file.
